Love You Until The End
by Schemering
Summary: Sequel of Perseverence. "Only a man who has felt ultimate despair is capable of feeling ultimate bliss." What happens when everything you thought you knew turns out to be a lie? The danger becomes more real for Bella who must keep her babies alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is the sequel to _True Love._ In _True Love,_ Bella met Edward and they started falling in love. A complication, Bella's psychotic stalker ex brought them closer faster than they would have ever imagined. Bella had to fight outside forces and her insecurities and Edward had to find a way to bring Bella and him together. But when all seemed to be right, Jessica, Edward's jealous ex and a part of Bella's past, came to ruin everything. This starts off from where _True Love _ended. This shows how the couple you know and love has to battle more outside and inner demons. They must get through thick and thin together. It's going to be full of bumps.**

**Chapter 1: Edward's POV**

_A doctor walked towards us and time seemed to slow down. The clock seemed to get louder and so did the footfalls of the doctor. Everyone stood up. Everyone but me. I saw the expression on her face and I knew that I needed to be seated for whatever was coming. _

_The doctor finally reached us. "Hi. I'm Dr. Spencer. I have some grave news for you all," she exclaimed. _

Everyone seemed to be holding in their breaths. The doctor looked uncomfortable but kept her poker face on. "I regret to inform you that Mrs. Isabella Cullen has suffered a concussion and can not remember what happened before the accident. As for the pregnancy, it is very high risk, exponentially more since she is pregnant with twins, but with the right precautions and often visits to the OB/GYN, the pregnancy could be successful," Dr. Spencer explained.

They were safe. They were…TWINS! I could feel my heart quicken and happiness soared through me. I took a deep breath in to calm myself down.

"Also, the police say that the accident was provoked and-"

I cut off the doctor. "Wait! What happened to her?" I asked. I didn't know anything except that Bella had, apparently, hit her head hard. Other than that, I was clueless as was everyone else.

"According to evidence, it appears as if someone pushed Mrs. Cullen down the stairs from the top floor and she hit her head on the railing. The police are trying to find out who attacked Mrs. Cullen but with the memory loss, the only evidence will need to be found by them," Dr. Spencer explained.

"Can I go in and see her?" Rosalie asked anxiously. Her eyes were bright with hope. I noticed that her face was glistening with undried tears.

"Mrs. Cullen can have only one visitor at a time. And there is a small likelihood that she may not remember you," Dr. Spencer.

Everyone turned to look at me. They were afraid that she wouldn't remember them and they wanted me to be the guinea pig. Great. I love you, too, family. I didn't mind either way. All I wanted to see was Bella's face with emotion and a little less pale.

I followed the directions to get to Bella's room and stopped at the door, hesitant. My pulse quickened as I took a deep breath and put my hand around the door knob. I slowly twisted it open and I was looking back at my wife. Her knowing, chocolate brown eyes pierced through my soul. I took another breath in as I closed the door and walked to her bedside.

She seemed to be studying me. There was a long silence but I didn't mind. I was studying her face, too, trying to permanently ingrain her face into my memory perfectly. I didn't want to lose her and I knew that if I had to become the biggest pest ever in order to keep her safe, then so be it.

A smile broke across her breathtakingly stunning features. "Edward!" Bella cried out. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly to her tiny form. I inhaled her scent and closed my eyes as I savored the smell. It was so Bella. Everything about her was a part of me that I couldn't live without.

"I was so scared when I woke up. I didn't know where I was and everything was too bright and I didn't know anyone. Edward, what happened? How did I get here?" she asked. Her shining eyes burned with questions.

"I don't know, love. I honestly don't. I had just gotten back from work when I saw them lifting you into an ambulance. Don't ever do that to me again, Bella! I've been through way too much with you to lose you now!" I declared.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled me down to her and kissed me sweetly. I closed my eyes as I got lost in the taste of her sweet, little mouth. With this kiss, almost all my worries disappeared. She was so good at calming me down. She knew me well.

But there were some things where nothing could calm me down. Someone provoking Bella's accident, that could have made her lose our twins, was something that couldn't be easily erased from my memory. I broke off the kiss and took her hands in mine and kissed each one gently.

"I love you, Bella. Please…try to remember…for me. Please try to remember who pushed you. We need to know. We can't let that person get away," I stated. If it had been a little over a month ago, I would have blamed Jacob Black but he was dead and gone and wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again.

I sighed in frustration. Who would want to hurt Bella to the point of potentially bringing her death? I felt as if the answer were staring me in the face, slapping me, but I couldn't quite get a hold of it.

"I honestly don't remember anything. All I remember is a voice that sounds like nails against chalkboard calling my name and everything goes blank," she muttered, obviously equally frustrated.

Suddenly, I felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water over me. _A voice that sounds like nails against chalkboard._ Someone who knew and didn't like Bella. Someone with a motive.

"No. I can't be," I whispered in shock. I knew Jessica was low but I didn't think she would go to those extremities. But then, I remembered her last words to me. _This isn't over, Cullen. If I can't be happy, you won't be either!_ She had been blinded with fury and indignation. Whose to say that she didn't channel that anger towards Bella at a dangerous moment.

"Bella, I'm going to let Rosalie see you, okay? I have to ask some questions," I said.

"Of course. I really miss Rose. Haven't seen her in awhile," Bella murmured as I left the room. I needed to find an officer or someone who was dealing with Bella's case. Damn! First, I had to find Rosalie.

I marched off in the direction of the family when I saw her. I had seen her before but had never actually spoken to her before. It was Tanya. She was in an NYPD outfit…But I thought she worked for Alice. I was so confused.

I approached her but I realized that she was arguing with someone. I heard the high-pitched dangerous voice of Rosalie and froze. I wasn't one to eavesdrop. I think that's more of a chick thing but I decided that if it had anything to do with Bella, it was something I needed to know.

"Look, Rosalie! I don't owe anyone an explanation but since I know that you'll find out one way or another, here it is. I have been an officer for the past four years. I came down here to find out what Alice Cullen's Wingwoman job was all about and Bella just so happened to work there. I know I played on Bella's trust but it was better for her to not know," Tanya announced.

Oh, crap. Bella and Alice were going to be so pissed when they found out. I decided that my little sister was the most dangerous one at the moment.

"Now I was reassigned since I gave Alice's agency the all-clear with the NYPD. My new case is Bella's. I came here to tell you what I know and to interrogate all of you for job purposes but honestly, I don't have to tell you anything so stop acting ungrateful, Rosalie!" Tanya barked.

Rosalie looked at Tanya in shock. Rosalie was fuming and looked just about ready to take down Tanya but I think her chances of winning that fight were obvious, even to her. I mean, NYPD officer versus Broadway star. Seriously? No competition. Even if it is Rosalie.

"So, what happened? Who found Bella? Do you know who caused the accident?" Rosalie bombarded Tanya with questions.

"Calm down, Rosalie. Get off the caffeine. Apparently, a janitor had to go to his supply closet on the first floor just inside of the stairway. He reported her accident. And we have footage of what happened. It would help if Bella could remember something but this is the next best thing. Apparently, Jessica Stanley pushed her down the stairs. Do you know if she had a past with Edward Cullen? It would make what she said much more understandable," Tanya asked.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Edward. But you seriously mean that bimbo pushed my pregnant sister down the stairs from the top floor?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Tanya confirmed.

I could practically hear the spinning wheels in Rosalie's head. She was up to something and it was definitely not good. I sneaked back to Bella's room. I was about to open the door when I heard an angry snarl. I realized it was someone talking.

"Are you related to a cat or something? Why don't you ever die?" I heard Jessica growl. I heard muffled screaming. I busted into the room. Jessica's head turned to my direction and I saw the gun she was holding in time. I ducked before she could aim at me.

The sound of the bullet being released with Bella's room door open must have alerted someone because there was suddenly screaming and running. I was frozen because she was now pointing the gun at Bella.

"Say goodbye, Edward. This is the last time you'll see Isabella Swan alive," Jessica cackled.

All I could see were Bella's startled eyes and the rest of her face was hidden under a pillow that Jessica had placed over Bella's face.

I heard a gunshot and winced. My eyes quickly flashed open and I ran to Bella's side in a hurry. I had to know that she was okay. Without her, my existence meant nothing. I quickly looked her over and then, something of a dark red color caught my eye. It was Jessica's arm. I looked at the doorway and Tanya still had her gun aimed at Jessica.

"Back away, Jessica," Tanya ordered. Even I felt a little intimidated by the tone of voice Tanya used.

"You ruined me!" Jessica cried out, "I'm a model! I can't afford scars! You ruined my career!"

Tanya snorted and walked over to Jessica and pushed her against the wall. She handcuffed Jessica and patted her down. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court. You have a right to consult with a lawyer. If you do not have a lawyer, we will appoint you one," Tanya recited.

Bella looked at Tanya in disbelief and admiration. Tanya mouthed 'later' to Bella and escorted Jessica off the premises. Bella and I stared at each other in shock but suddenly, I saw Bella relax.

"Is it just me or is something wrong with this? I think I've gone through this so many times that it's just a little scare and it's over," Bella whispered, closing her eyes and breathing in with tranquility.

"You constantly surprise me, Bella," I confessed.

She smiled lightly and I sat next to her bedside. She placed my head in her lap as she ran her perfect, delicate hands through my bronze, messy hair. "You know, I just hope our kids have your luck with surviving near-death experiences. Not that I would want them to have a near-death experience," I added reassuringly.

Bella's frowned. "Kids? How many do you expect I pop out?" she asked. The way she asked the question made me think she was joking but when I looked into her face, I realized she was a hundred percent serious.

"Bella, didn't anyone tell you?" I asked in confusion. Surly, she would be the first to be told that she was expecting twins…right?

"Told me what, Edward?" Bella griped

"Bella, love, we're having twins," I blurted.

I saw her freeze and suddenly pass out. Okay. So she's all calm after a near-death experience but mention twins and she's done for. Great. Real great.

**A/N: Is it okay? I'm pretty sure none of you expected an update quite this quick but it happens. Please review. I want to know what you thought. Please? =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's POV:**

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in. This was going to be much worse than I had thought. I was nervous about having one child but suddenly, Edward had become Supersperm Man and had gotten me pregnant with twins. Nervous didn't cover it anymore. I had fiercely wanted to prevent losing the baby when falling down the stairs but now that I knew that I was having twins…I didn't know if I could do it.

There were many things that contributed to the fact that I didn't want to have children. I didn't want them to have to go through what I had. I'd had economic, emotional, and romantic issues after my parents died. I hadn't been able to function all that well until, honestly, until I met Edward to tell the truth. That was a big factor in my decision to want to stay baby-free. I didn't want them to go through the pain that this life brought.

Second of all, apparently, Edward and I didn't have the best luck in the world. If someone tried to use my children against me, I would break apart. I wouldn't be able to bear it. And with the luck that we had, the babies inheriting it would almost be completely inevitable and I don't care how ridiculous people thought that notion was.

And third of all, there was no way I would be a good mother. I barely managed to breath on a day-to-day basis and had barely been managing well for myself. Even with all the help in the world, I had major doubts that I could make it. And if they grew up to hate me…it would kill me inside.

I was about to start hyperventilating when Edward came into the room with a coffee in hand. Usually repulsed by black coffee, I glared at him. At least he had something to drink! I huffed and turned to face the wall. I knew I was being extremely immature but I couldn't help it.

"Bella, are you feeling well?" he asked. He sounded so anxious that I instantly softened.

I sighed as I turned back to face him. "I look like crap and I feel like it, too. What do you think, Edward?" I whispered. And it was true. I felt like beating someone up for a toothbrush and toothpaste wasn't out of the question here. I didn't care how long I'd been here. My teeth and breath were telling me it was time to brush. I was also absolutely positive that my hair looked like a rat's nest at this point. I just hoped a random zit hadn't appeared. Wasn't I the sexiest wife ever or what?

Edward brushed the hair away from my forehead and kissed me full on the lips. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?" he asked, his hands lightly grazing over the plane of my stomach. It sent shivers through my whole being. I had missed feeling him touch me that way.

"There are many things you can do. Many not hospital appropriate. But right now, getting me a toothbrush and toothpaste will do," I replied calmly.

He nodded and was on his way out when he froze at the doorstep. I wanted to see what had gotten him so suddenly tense when he finally stepped aside. In walked someone who I hadn't seen in a few years. My childhood sweetheart, James Gigandet, waltzed into the room. I had to gawk. There was no other reaction to his presence here and now. Last time I had seen him, he had been at my parents funeral telling me how sorry he was for my loss. He had kissed me then, confusing my emotions for him, and he had gone off and disappeared after that. Last I heard, he was engaged.

"James?" I blurted, unable to comprehend the situation. This was too surreal. I saw Edward glaring at James from the background. He had a stiff posture and didn't look like he would be leaving any time soon. Granted, I might've given someone like James the time of day before Edward but I was pregnant and married now! Didn't Edward trust me?!

"Bella! I was gone in Asia for two months and when I returned, I was filled in on all that happened to you. How are you doing?" James asked worriedly.

"Um, hi. I'm doing…I'm still alive," I stuttered. I was still incredulous to the whole situation. How the heck did he know where to find me anyway? Hadn't our lives gone in such different paths that we could no longer intersect? Well, apparently not, because here he was. My childhood puppy love. And with the way he was staring at me, I was starting to get a little uneasy. I mean, more than just the ogling, I must've looked like extreme crap at that moment.

He didn't seem to care and he delicately held my hand in his, staring deeply into my eyes. I felt a sort of happiness now that he was here. Because besides being my childhood sweetheart, he had been my best friend. The fact that he was here now proved that he probably felt the same way.

Edward cleared his throat rudely and James dropped my hand automatically. He looked up at Edward but his face was turned away from me. Edward didn't seem to like the way James looked at him because he pursed his lips and pointedly sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

I sighed exasperated. Didn't Edward see that I needed some time alone to catch up with James? "Edward, please bring me for what I asked for," I exclaimed.

He looked into my puppy dog eyes and sighed. He kissed my forehead and said, "I'll be right back," while he pointedly looked at James. Talk about unnecessary reactions! Didn't he get that I loved him?

I had a feeling that these two wouldn't be getting along any time soon.

**James' POV:**

Staring into Bella's eyes after so many years of separation was like being born again. Like I could finally breath again. My life felt complete now…only she was married with someone else. I tried to keep my fists from clenching as Edward Cullen, her husband, cleared his throat. I turned away from Bella and glared at him.

He looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of me, and honestly, if I were him and I knew what I was thinking, I would've wanted to beat the crap out of me, too. My intentions for returning weren't exactly innocent.

So long ago, when we were eight, I had moved to a little neighborhood with grand mansions in Phoenix, Arizona. It was there that my father wanted to try to escape his past, although he was obligated to bring him with me.

My mother had died in a tragic accident and I had needed counseling because I had witnessed it all. I knew it was all my fault and my father never let me forget that. A year after my mother died, he started beating me and keeping me from everything and everyone who could give me a trifle bit of happiness.

Moving to Phoenix was an attempt to forget his past and keep me away from my aunts and uncles and grandparents. I was a lonely and isolated child. I had no happiness. I would awake at night, cold and sweaty with the memory of that bright, sunny day.

I was playing kickball with my friends in the front yard while my father and his senator buddies were in the backyard preparing the barbeque. I had kicked the ball into the street and had run after it. I was in the middle of the road when I heard tires screeching. There were two cars zooming towards me. Apparently, it was a street race. They were going too fast to stop in time. My mother saw them quickly approaching and had ran into the street, knocking me onto the other side of the street, onto the concrete sidewalk. I had turned back in time to see the sickening impact and my mother flying in the air like a rag doll. Her skull made an cracking noise when it made contact with the ground again.

I saw blood seeping out of her head at an incredibly fast rate. I could hear the screaming in the background and it was like nothing I ever believed was true. My happiness was swiped away on that day. My once perfect life was tattered. I had killed my mother and since then, my father had hated me. He quit his job in government and took the fortune that he had received from his parents and had used it for gambling and drinking. When he started becoming a drunk, he started beating me. I took the beatings as a punishment. I deserved it. I had killed my mother.

But then, he started keeping me away from my family saying that I had become sickly after my mother's death. They stayed away because he showed them a façade. They thought he was still sane. They abandoned me on his request.

To make sure that they never found out about the nightmare I was living, we had moved far away enough that he knew that they wouldn't just pop up unannounced.

Lonely and unloved, I had met Bella Swan, a rebel. She was different from the snooty rich kids. The way I once was when my mother had lived. She found my attitude refreshing and we had grown close. I had felt a connection with her since the beginning but I had never quite gotten it until some kids at school had taunted me with me having a crush on Bella.

When I realized what I was feeling for her, I decided that I had to come clean with my past to her. She did not judge me. She cried for my loss and grew to hate my father with every new hidden scar or bruise. Even though we were so young, I knew I loved her. Truly loved her. She was the one. I never wanted to be away from her.

But when that epiphany came, I discovered that my crush and friendship had reached my father's ears. He was completely furious that I was happy. He packed our bags and without a goodbye, I left Bella behind. He made me move because he couldn't stand the fact that I could be happy.

I was his slave and I grew accustomed to my pitiful fate. When I heard that Bella's parents had died, I had snuck out of the confinements of the dog-guarded mansion and flown to Washington to be with her. I never got the chance to explain to her why I had left. I kissed her and hoped that that alone could convey my feelings for her. I was a fool though. Rosalie told me about her too recent heartbreak and I cursed my luck. My father found me and dragged me back with him.

He was running low on money. He had wasted it on all the houses he bought with every move and on all his gambling and drinking. He arranged for me to marry a girl named Jane Italy who came from a family of old morals and money. Before I had to marry her, my bastard of a father died and I broke the engagement. I got reconnected with my family and they lent me money to go to college. They sent me to Oxford. I would've looked for Bella then but I wanted to be refined when I saw her again. I didn't want to be the pitiful, fragile boy that she had met. I didn't want to be a loser.

That might've been my fatal mistake. I was disconnected with the world. I got a job with a huge company as an executive back in England and decided that now would be the time to find Bella. I returned to Forks but no one knew anything of Bella. She had disappeared six years ago and no one had gotten even a single phone call from her since then. All they knew was that she had said that Rosalie and her were moving to New York when she had left. Six years previously. I hired a P.I. to find her because New York was so huge.

I had had to return to England for work and had been kept busy with work. I had had to go to Japan to finalize a business deal we had going on but complications aroused and I was held in Asia for two months until we realized that the deal had fallen through and given up. I had returned to find the news from the P.I. that Bella had suffered a near-death experience with a psycho ex and she had recently been married.

Now I was here. Rosalie had been surprised to see me and had told me that Bella was pregnant. I didn't care though. It didn't take away the love I felt for Bella. I was here to win her back. And Edward Cullen better watch out because no one ever said I would fight fair.

**Edward's POV:**

That prick just glared at me! I didn't know who he was but it was clear that he was interested in Bella. I didn't trust that Bella was strong enough to defend herself if needed. I wanted to stay but she made an excuse for me to leave. That really frustrated me to no end.

I was bringing back the toothbrush and toothpaste to the room when a slender, white hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to face Rosalie. She wore a sad smile. "Edward, I have to tell you that you need to watch out for James. He has always seen Bella as his and with the way he reacted to the news of her being married and pregnant, he doesn't seemed to be discouraged. I know he'll try everything to win Bella over. Watch out for him," Rosalie warned, looking into my eyes with sympathy.

I nodded stiffly and walked faster towards the room. I heard laughing coming from the other end of the door. I slipped in. If I wanted to separate Bella from this new psycho, I would have to get her on my side and convince her that James was the bad guy.

The nurse left the room, smiling and shaking her head. I frowned. So what? They weren't together. Bella was with me, not him. She wanted me and we had our whole lives to be together. At least I hoped. With the way James looked at Bella, I could only hope I didn't have another Jacob on my hands because this time, I would be the one to kill the bastard who hurt Bella.

Bella took the things from me gratefully and told James that she would see him later. I smirked at James as he left. I couldn't stand him!

"The nurse says I can leave tomorrow as long as I check in with the OB/GYN regularly. I feel…overwhelmed, Edward. I don't know what I'll do with twins," she whispered.

Bella and her damn insecurities! What would it take for her to realize that she was perfect and that she would be great with our children as well?! Her expressive eyes screamed her worries than her words.

I grabbed a hold of her pale, bony hands. "I will be there. Together, we can do anything," I replied. Her answering smile was brilliant and I couldn't help but kiss her. Her taste was so sweet. I knew that we could make it.

Sure, we had a few more obstacles in our way but we could make it because our love was greater than all of it. Romeo and Juliet could kiss our asses. We were the undiscovered epic love of the story. Bella and Edward. Now there's a story that should've been famous.

I put my hand on Bella's flat stomach and massaged it gently. She closed her eyes and a light smile graced her face. I knew that we were meant to be from the beginning. Now all I had to do was ensure that I could make her happy the rest of our lives.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been occupied with things related to real life. I'll try to find some sort of balance to the situation so that you can all know when I'm going to update but right now you'll just have to bare with me. I'll tell you when I'm going to update on twitter usually that day a few hours before. Also, I sometimes get reviews and PM's and it has inspired my curiosity. I decided to make a contest of sorts. You can guess my age, with no help or clues from me. Whoever guesses it will get previews of this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing! The amount of reviews for my first chapter were jaw dropping. Thank you so much guys! =D**

**~SilencingVana~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**James' POV:**

I was a bit miffed at the fact that Bella had dismissed me so quickly when her husband reentered the room. It made me feel unwanted. Like I had been feeling for the majority of my life. Bella had been the only one who made me feel like I was loved by someone but apparently, this new guy just walked into her life and I meant nothing!

My fist slammed against the wall in the midst of my growing frustration. It was definitely irritating to be replaced by a nobody but in the end, it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't matter. It would only be Bella and me…and maybe her twins. They were a piece of Bella. If they had enough of her in them, then I would surly love them as I loved her. Because what wasn't to love about Bella?

She was a beautiful person, on the inside and out. She had a big heart that had been put through so much since her parents' death. Her parents had actually cared for her and I seemed to remember what that had felt like so I would get how difficult it would be for her to lose them.

Then, what her psychotic ex had done to her was definitely troubling. She looked fine now and that's what really counted. She would be fine. Even if the reason for that was…I couldn't help but sneer as I thought the word, her _husband_.

That title wouldn't mean much when I won over Bella's heart again. I would make sure that she was irrevocably in love with me and, then we could both have our happily ever after together. I would be her husband and she would be my wife. I smiled. Bella was the only girl that I could see standing next to me for the rest of my life. And so I would just have to make that come true. No one ever said that dreams came true without a little effort.

I felt someone lightly tap on my shoulder. I spun around and looked into the icy blue eyes of Rosalie Swan, Bella's younger sister. She was tall and statuesque but she didn't call my attention like Bella. Rosalie wasn't as artificial as she once was but she seemed fake to me still. She was unoriginal and Bella…she was the true beauty of the family.

"Hello, Rosalie," I greeted, smiling and turning up the charm. If she was to be my future sister-in-law, I wanted her to be on my side and for us to be on good terms.

"You can cut the crap, James. It's pretty clear as to why you're here. You haven't changed a bit. You're just like your father. Trying to destroy lives without fully realizing it. What Bella has going for her right now is really, really good and she'll only end up hating you if you disrupt her life when she seems to have finally gained the peace that she has been seeking for so long," Rosalie hissed.

I glared at her. One of the inconvenient things about Rosalie was that she was incredibly perceptive. I preferred Bella's naivety. I pushed the thought aside and retorted, "I don't know what you're talking about but you can shove your assumptions up where most don't go. I'm here to do Bella a favor that she doesn't know that she wants yet. She'll thank me later…and so will you."

I spun around and walked out. I needed a drink. Round 1 with Rosalie was like a refresher of how bitchy she really was and I knew that she was going to be all up on my balls making sure she could ruin my plans. I needed to figure out how to work her and, then I would be able to act out on my plans. I was on my way out when I saw the tiny woman that had been standing next to Rosalie in the waiting room. Her name was Alice Cullen and was, apparently, Bella's sister-in-law.

She was arguing with someone who looked very angry. I remembered seeing him somewhere before but I couldn't place it. Suddenly, he shoved Alice against a car and kissed her. Alice pounded her tiny fists against him for her to release him but he wouldn't let go. I saw her go slack all of a sudden and I hid as he looked around the parking lot to see if anyone had been paying attention. I saw him throw a now empty needle behind him and he dragged Alice into the backseat.

The gentleman in me kicked in but he was already zooming out of the parking lot. I quickly got in my car and followed, trying to be as discreet as possible. Suddenly, the name came to me. The guy's name was Alec, Emmett's half-brother. I had seen him at Bella's parents' funeral.

I hoped that Rosalie didn't hate me even more for what I was about to do to her half-brother-in-law.

**Edward's POV:**

I was starting to worry. Supposedly, Alice had received a text and had made up an excuse to escape Jasper. Whatever it was, he said she had a grim expression on her face. Whoever caused it was wasn't here so I had to think about who it could've been. I had first thought that it could be one of her employees or an unhappy customer but I knew that she wouldn't leave Bella at a time like this. Even for business. So it had to be something personal. But I couldn't think of what would make her upset so suddenly.

I paced the waiting room, trying to think. I had tried to call her but her phone was off so that had obviously not worked. My worries came like an avalanche, all at once. My little sister was missing and I needed to find her. Just thinking about Alice's petite self made my eyes water. I just needed her to be safe.

Jasper wasn't exactly functional either. Usually calm and collected, he was going ballistic on anyone who approached him. I think that since we were probably the closest beings to Alice, we could sense what anyone else would wave off. We knew Alice too well to expect that she wouldn't answer the calls.

I felt like I was missing something obvious and it made me feel helpless. Emmett approached me with a worried expression on his rugged face. He clapped my back and whispered, "Any news of her yet?"

I shook my head. If I had, I would obviously not be pacing the hospital floor, wearing out the hard tiles. The colors of the room only accentuated my desperation. My breathing was coming faster and I could feel a panic attack on the horizon.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I jumped at the sudden outburst of my phone and quickly snatched it up. It could be Alice, calling to say that she was all right. Maybe her battery had died or something. Jasper rushed to my side, hopeful. I quickly opened my phone and tried to answer as calm as possibly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You need to get here fast. I know I don't like you but I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your sister. Alec took her by force after knocking her out with some sort of injection," James' wretched voice reached my ears through the phone.

"How did you get my number and how do you know where Alice is? Where _is_ Alice?" I demanded. I didn't like the idea of Bella giving this prick my phone number.

"Don't worry about how I got your phone number. That was simple and I did it on my own. As for Alice, I was in the parking lot when I saw Alec take her. He's getting close to the pier. Do you know where Chelsea Piers is?" James asked.

"Of course. Is he heading there?" I asked anxiously.

"It seems to be. Get here soon. I have a feeling Alec came prepared and it's up to us to foil his plan," James exclaimed and hung up.

Jasper looked like he was about to smack me if I didn't talk fast. I probably would have been the same if our roles had been reversed.

"Apparently, Bella's _friend_," I sneered, "saw Alec taking off with Alice. It seems that he injected her with something and it made her go unconscious. They are heading to Chelsea Piers."

Jasper's eyes darkened with rage. His fists and teeth clenched and he suddenly punched the wall. Emmett looked furious and disappointed. We ran out of the hospital and to our cars to race to the pier. Whoever got there first would be able to kick Alec's ass the hardest and it had been a long time coming. I didn't know how Emmett could have the least bit of affection towards that slimy insignificant, treacherous cockroach.

Jasper was speeding but he somehow found a way to dodge traffic and all other obstacles. Alice and hate were probably the only things guiding him now. I was starting to speed when I saw that Emmett was calling me. I reached out for the phone, not daring to stray my eyes from the road for too long.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward, get in front of me," he commanded.

"Why?" I asked in confusion. What was this buffoon up to? Whatever it was, I wasn't sure I wanted to go along with it.

"Edward, you're a good friend and brother-in-law. Trust me like I trust you. What I'm about to do is for a good cause," he replied and hung up. I sped in front of Emmett and took off faster. I realized that there had been a police car near where I had been before Emmett's call. It spotted Emmett and seemed to have a one-track mind on taking him down. They obviously hadn't noticed Jasper or me.

The police lights lit up and the wail of the sirens pierced my ears. I realized that Emmett was getting stopped all for the sake of me being able to continue. I was definitely going to help him out of whatever trouble he got in because of me. I wouldn't normally accept this kind of help but it was Alice. All for my family.

I saw Chelsea Piers come into view. Jasper's driver side door was wide open for the world to steal and I felt myself relax infinitesimally. I parked next to his car and ran towards the screaming. I heard a crunch and got there in time to see James grabbing a hold of Alice's unconscious little form. Jasper and Alec were fighting like rabid dogs. I had never seen two men more angry than those two at that moment. Alec just wanted to take what wasn't his by force and Jasper was trying defend his love. Both had a motive to fight. Only one was honorable.

I saw Alec's fist connect with the side of Jasper's face and he slumped to the ground. I didn't really let myself really process any of what was going on because I heard Alice's shrieking in the background. I saw her stumbling her way to Jasper and holding him tightly against her chest. I didn't look at that image for long. I looked up and saw the horror struck eyes of Alec. As soon as we made eye contact, he sensed that he was finished.

I leaped at him and smashed his head against the concrete ground repeatedly. All I saw was red. Jasper was a good friend and anything bad happening to him would affect Alice permanently. I felt James pulling me off of Alec's motionless body but everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I heard screaming and crying. I heard someone run up to Alec's body and check his pulse. He shook his head and I knew what he was saying. Alec was dead. I had killed him.

Alice was crying and screaming her head off. James wore a grim expression on his face as he released me. Suddenly, I felt cold metal against my wrists. I knew that the police were putting handcuffs on me. My eyes never strayed from the cold, motionless body of a measly excuse for a man. James pushed the police officer away from me and I heard the most surprising words leave his mouth. I don't know why he did it. I just know that he did. And for that reason, I would never hate him again.

"It's me you want. I killed that man," James exclaimed and that's when I felt hell freeze over.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N:**** I was listening to my new favorite song, Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word by Leona Lewis. It inspired me. I do not own Twilight, but you already knew that, didn't you? Please review. I want to know what you thought. =D**

**~SilencingVana~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I merely own the plot of my own story. **

**A/N:**** I'm really excited about New Moon coming out later this month! Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible with every chapter but you must all be understanding please. Thank you for reading my story thus far and I hope you review! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Bella's POV:**

Alice and Rosalie didn't say anything on the drive home. I, myself, didn't know what was going on and it was pissing me off. Alice had gone missing and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had gone to get her. But upon Alice's return, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she would begin to cry at any moment. She was with Jasper, who was being led off by a nurse to some other room.

I asked her where Edward and Emmett had gone but she wouldn't answer. She claimed that she hadn't heard from them but I had reason to believe that it was a lie. After all, the guys had specifically gone to pick her up from wherever she had gone. Why wouldn't they return? It made no sense. Also, when Jasper had been here, he kept on giving me nervous glances. It made me wonder if we were going to be ambushed or if a ghost was going to pop out at us.

I sighed in agitation as we arrived home. Alice helped me inside, seeing as I was intensely sore from the fall. I laid down on the bed and waited for someone to join me in the bedroom to explain what was going on when I saw Alice return and close the door behind herself.

"I told Rosalie that I've got everything covered. I just wanted to be with you for a bit. To see if you're okay or if you need something," Alice sniffled lightly.

I lifted the cover and she crawled underneath with me. I took some sleeping pills that the doctor had prescribed me for the occasional pain and drank my water. I laid back down and slowly started to feel myself drift away when Alice's voice cut through my haze.

"Bella? Do you think Edward is worth everything to you? Would you keep something from us so that we wouldn't feel worried or sad?" she asked.

I paused for a moment to think about my answer. "I think…if I thought it was the right thing for you all…I would. Why? What am I keeping from you?" I asked, suddenly feeling confused and on edge.

"Bella, I…don't know how to say this -" Alice swallowed loudly before continuing, "The guys went after me because your friend, James, saw Alec taking me by force from the hospital parking lot. Bella, I'm so sorry. They were all speeding to get to me. Emmett was going to get the cops off Edward's tail and when he hung up he-a car crashed into the driver's side of Edward's car. Jasper was so angry…" She trailed off as if she were trying to decide something.

"What is it, Alice? What happened to Edward?!" I yelled, already sobbing hysterically.

Alice looked at me and her expression turned frightful. "I'm so, so sorry, Bella. We'll all be here for you. Edward will wake up soon. I promise. He's just…in a coma for now. He'll wake up, Bella. He'll wake up," she whispered so low that I almost didn't hear her.

All color drained from my face. I felt as if the room where spinning around me. I would have never expected that. Edward was in a coma…and when was he going to wake up? I felt sweat start to form on my forehead and my breathing hitch.

I hugged her and smoothed out her spiky hair. "Please don't leave me, Alice. Promise it'll all be all right. Promise me, Alice. He promised he wouldn't leave me! He said he'd be here the whole way through! I can't live without him!"

"I know that it will be hard but you deserve happiness and I know that no one will take that from you. No one can take Edward away from you. It wouldn't be right. He'll wake up and your babies are going to have the best father ever," Alice whispered.

We both stared up at the white ceiling and I felt tears fall. The only noise heard in the whole room were my heart wrenching sobs and Alice's soft whimpering. What would I do now? I felt like I was to blame. I didn't really know why but surly there could have been a way for me to stop this.

I made myself stay awake. I watched as Rosalie came in and laid next to Alice and me. There was no silence or peace. Only three worried women and one heartbroken one. Rosalie took some Tylenol and quickly swigged the water. She took my hand in hers and kissed my forehead. I knew that this was her silent comfort but I could tell it came with effort.

"Edward loves you. I know beyond any doubt that he will wake up. I just want you to know that," Rosalie whispered.

I nodded and finally felt myself fall asleep after a few seconds. I could feel the heartbreak with all its intensity while I slept. I awoke screaming my head off. I couldn't do this. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. All the feelings were too overwhelming. All I needed was Edward. I just wanted to live on a small island with Edward and only our happiness to accompany us.

"Why? What did we ever do to deserve this? WHY?!" I screamed angrily. I cursed god and everyone around me. I just wanted to be alone. I could feel myself closing off from everyone and I made a decision in that instant.

I poked my head and saw that Alice and Rosalie were still asleep. I grabbed a suitcase and carried it to the living room. I grabbed all my clothes and some of Edward's shirts and I went to the living room and shoved it all in there. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Alice and Rosalie. I grabbed the suitcase and my car keys and left.

**Rosalie's POV:**

We awoke early in the morning. We shielded our eyes with our arms. The sunlight was brightly shining into the room. I realized I was covering Bella's side of the bed and I freaked out. Had I smushed her? I was still going through the whole morning haze when I heard Alice's feet softly hit the ground and run around the room like a maniac.

I realized that Bella wasn't even in the bedroom. I looked up and saw Alice's panicked expression.

I looked around the room and noticed that the drawers were wide open…and empty. I got up and saw that the closet was half empty as well. Alice's eyes met mine and we both screamed, "Bella! Bella, where are you?!"

I ran into the living room and Alice went to the guest bedroom just in case. I saw a piece of paper on the counter with the keys to the place. I went over and read through the note. I read through it a second time to make sure that I wasn't going daffy.

"Rosalie, I don't think Bella's he-" She saw the tears running smoothly down my face. I fell to my knees and clutched the paper tightly. Alice ran to me and successfully pried the letter from my hand.

Alice read it aloud. "I feel like every second here, in this place of many memories, is suffocating me. I need to be away from here. Away from all of you. Don't look for me. Don't miss me. I won't miss you. Just leave me be. I'm pretty sure Edward waking up from a coma would make the news so I'll be looking out for that if the day comes. I'm not in New York anymore and I don't plan on returning. I love you all but I don't want your sorrow to double my own. Goodbye. This may just be for forever. Know you'll all be in my mind from time to time. Bella."

I saw Alice's jaw drop and the disbelief color her face. The intense sorrow I felt was overwhelming. My only sister was just tearing me out of her life without a single care in the world. She was abandoning me.

I stumbled as I struggled to get up and I ran out of the house. If she could leave me without caring, I could forget her just as easily. I got in the car and drove home. I saw a car in the driveway. Maybe someone had gone to bail Emmett out or something.

I walked into the house. Emmett was on the couch rubbing his temples with a torn down expression on his face. He had probably been waiting for me. I went up to him as he stood up and I punched his chest.

"Why'd you let him go?! Why?! Now Bella's gone and she's not coming back. No one knows where she's at and she's not coming back until Edward wakes up! She didn't even care enough to tell me that she would be all right. She just said to forget her. She doesn't even care that she left me!" I cried into his chest. I felt him stiffen at my words and I heard someone else's sharp intake of breath as they heard my words. I turned around and saw James standing there, looking beyond shocked.

I didn't even care enough to scream at him. I crumpled in Emmett's arms. I felt him pick me up and carry me upstairs. I clutched his shirt tightly and fell asleep.

**Edward's dreaming POV:**

I had never fully realized how privileged I was to see Bella go to sleep and watch her wake up. Maybe, being so close to getting caught for murder had put to sleep my selfish, ungrateful side. Well, maybe just the ungrateful side. I was being selfish by letting someone else take the blame for something heinous I had done.

I had asked James why he had done it. Why would he save my ass from the can when I could tell that he loathed me with an unspeakable passion?

His answer was simple: "Take care of Bella. She's the most precious thing in this world. I realize from the looks she gave you that she could never survive without you. Besides, you're going to be a dad. You wouldn't want to miss it any step of the way."

I really would appreciate this. Even if it wasn't for me, I knew he truly cared about Bella enough to want to see her happy. He was the sideline guy and he seemed to accept that. Or maybe he just wanted to sneak his way into Bella's good graces. Only she wouldn't know because I wasn't going to tell. I didn't really know what to think right now. Everything had seemed to be getting better and suddenly, Jessica's malignant ways had brought on a chain reaction of bad events down on us.

I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger and whispered to no one in particular, "It's not always going to be this way, is it?"

I heard a knock on the front door. I kissed Bella's forehead and put on my pants. I yawned into my hand and opened the door. It was Tanya.

"We need to talk. Now," she ordered in a commanding tone.

I saw the expression on her face and my blood ran cold. I nodded and let her in. I went to the bedroom and got a shirt. I didn't even try to brush my hair as I stuffed my wallet into my pocket. I grabbed my keys and led Tanya outside.

We got in my car and I mumbled, "Where do you want to go?"

"A club. It's the only thing opened at this hour," she exclaimed.

I looked at her like she was crazy but I drove off to a club. I felt a weird vibe coming off of her but I decided to ignore it. I wondered why she would want to go to a club. I looked at her, actually looked at her, and noticed that she was in a tight mini dress with black heels.

I gulped. I didn't like this setting but I decided I would go with it. We were in the parking lot when she put her hand on mine. "I know what you did, Edward. There are cameras at the port. I took the surveillance and I know you were the one to kill Alec. I want something in exchange for my silence and the destruction of the tapes," she announced.

My eyes went wide. "Name the amount and I'll pay it."

"Oh, I don't want money. I want you," she replied and turned my head towards her. She kissed me deeply.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know it can be a bit confusing if you don't read carefully so let me explain. In the previous chapter, Emmett called Edward telling him that he would get the cops off his back when they were on their way to rescue Alice. Right after he hung up, a car crashed into his side of the car. So everything after the call was part of his dream world which he is now trapped in. As for Bella and where she went, you'll find out next chapter. And as for James, you'll be seeing more of him soon. Please review! Thanks, guys!!! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I merely own the plot of my own story.**

**A/N: Gosh, do you actually think I'd make Edward a killer?! I'm offended. Lol. I know a lot of people didn't agree with what I wrote last chapter and I just want them to know that I will not change it and I understand if they no longer want to read this story. The explanation for not changing what I wrote was simply because it wouldn't really be what I wanted to write so much as what you wanted to read. I like that people enjoy my writing; it's just that I don't like them trying to control it. Thank you for those of you who weren't scared away. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! =D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

**Bella's POV:**

I was looking out of the window as the plane began to descend. Usually, if I didn't have someone calming me down, I would get hysterical. No one was with me though. I had left everyone behind and had broken the heart of the one person who I knew would have never given up searching for me.

My poor little sister. I could not think of the hurt I had caused her without hurting myself.

I sighed, fogging up the glass. My hand had been subconsciously rubbing my slowly growing belly. It was weird that I found solace in knowing a part of Edward was still with me. I felt sick and weak every time I acknowledged that I had abandoned him.

He _never _would have left me if our roles were reversed…but I was not as strong as him. I could not see him crumpled and broken and unconscious for God only knows how long!

I gripped the arm rests on either side of me with the corresponding hand. The landing went smoothly…considering that it was pouring cats and dogs outside.

The pilot spoke over the intercom. "Well, ma'am, we have finally landed in Seattle. The weather will be the same for the rest of the day, and you can expect an overcast day tomorrow."

I finally unbuckled myself and started stretching. My muscles were in need of exercise. My eyes were still sore and dry from crying most of the flight. I got up and took out my carry-on bag from the compartment above. I threw it over my shoulder and trudged to the stairs leading to the earth that I had missed so dearly.

I went down the steps slowly so as not to trip. I did not need to encourage an accident.

I walked into a reserved part of the airport to baggage claim. Apparently, there weren't many private planes landing in Seattle today.

There were three other people there that weren't on staff. I smiled kindly at Chelsea, Felix, and little Demetri.

Demetri took off towards me excitedly. He like the fact that I would be taking care of him. I was going to be staying with them for the remainder of my pregnancy, unless…unless Edward woke up first.

My smile never faltered but my heartbeats did. I opened my arms wide as Demetri jumped into an embrace. I ruffled his hair slightly and kissed his forehead sweetly.

"How have you been, jellybean?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm not a jellybean! I'm Spiderman today!" he declared with a toothy grin.

Chelsea shook her head, laughing softly. Felix reappeared by her side with all of my suitcases.

"Hello, Bella. Did your flight go well?" he asked.

I smiled and yawned tiredly. "It was okay," I murmured, starting to feel jet lagged.

Chelsea hugged me lightly and smiled down at my stomach.

"How are the twins?" Chelsea asked animatedly.

"I don't know. I would like to set an appointment soon," I replied honestly.

"We'll set that for you when I set the appointment for Chelsea," Felix announced.

"Wait. Are _you _pregnant?" I asked her in surprise.

Chelsea bit her lip and nodded slowly. I could not help the squeal that escaped me as I hugged her. "Congratulations, Chels!" I laughed.

"Well, um, we should get going," Felix mumbled.

"All right, Sperminator," I fake coughed. His pale skin quickly turned bright red as he shuffled away quickly.

Little Demetri claimed my hand as we made our way out of the airport building. He skipped merrily as stared at all the people around us with his child-like sense of wonder.

I envied his naivety. He did not have to deal with the very real problems out there. The moment he realized that the world wasn't all sugar coating and bubblegum was when his world would become a heavy burden.

I couldn't think that it would all come crashing down on him because that was what was happening to me.

This was how I perceived the world nowadays: for every year of happiness, you received then years of cruel, unadulterated real life. It was true for my life was a testament to it all.

All of the Cullens were so welcoming and loving…but now we were all going to suffer. Out ten years, so to speak, had arrived in a very grand dose and with an amazing impact like a slap from Rosalie in the face. I got into their Bendz and listened to Demetri.

He talked animatedly, barely pausing for breath, his eyes twinkling the whole time. "You wanna stop by La Bella Italia, Bella?" Chelsea asked.

I had a feeling she had been craving it so I smiled and nodded while Demetri tried to recapture my attention. I ruffled his hair like I tended to do with Edward during our quiet, love-filled nights. Demetri's eyes slowly drooped shut with his head leaning against my shoulder. I continued to run my fingers through his light brown hair and looked out of the window. All I saw was the blurring cars around us as we took the highway.

Sleep overtook me and I was surprised to wake up under warm blankets in a dark room. I sat up too quickly and I felt my head spinning. I threw my feet over the bed and found a nearby trash can.

I felt tears running down my face as I threw up violently. I gripped the sides of the trash can with all of my strength, turning my knuckles bone white.

I heard the door open and someone holding back my hair. I dared to hope that it was Edward. Once I finished, I sat down on my butt with my back to the side of the bed. I wiped the tears away to clear my vision.

I used th light of the moon coming in through the window to see _him_. I prayed it was him with all of my heart. But it wasn't.

My breathing stopped when I realized who I was looking at. "Oh, crap," I whispered.

**Emmett's POV:**

Of all the blokes in the world to get me out of jail, it turned out to be James. While I sat in the jail cell though, I thought of the last thing I saw before the cop ran to his radio.

I replayed the impact of metal on metal. I remembered seeing Victoria, of all people, in the other car. She was glaring at the car window on Edward's car and she maneuvered her way through the traffic. She accelerated the speed on the car and waited for the perfect moment. Then, she went head on with the side of Edward's driver side door.

After that, I didn't get to see anything else. Riding with James was weird. Rosalie had told me about the childhood crush Bella had once had on James. She told me one day he was there and the next, he wasn't. Then, I finally met him at the funeral of Rosalie and Bella's parents. He had seemed nice enough.

He would stare at Bella like she was the center of the universe and she alone held all the joy and happiness that filled the earth. Kind of like how I looked at Rosalie. Then, the next day, he had disappeared again. Bella still liked him. I got that vibe when she mentioned him and saw the disappointment at his abrupt and unannounced departure.

Now Bella was in love though. James had not seen that as an obstacle, so Rosalie had told me. And conveniently enough, Edward was in no state to protect his wife. James, himself, had delivered the news to me.

When we arrived at the house, I talked to him about how Bella and Edward had met and how Jacob and Leah had been messing with her until their recent deaths. He paid attention to every little detail which made me slightly more uneasy.

I was rubbing my temples, feeling exhausted from such a sudden haunting occurrence. I saw Rosalie walk in with red eyes. I stood up suddenly and as she met me, I thought she was going to hug me but instead, she punched my chest repeatedly. I winced at the pain because, damn, that girl hit hard.

"Why'd you let him go?! Why?! Now Bella's gone and she's not coming back. No one knows where she's at and she's not coming back until Edward wakes up! She didn't even care enough to tell me that she would be all right. She just said to forget her. She doesn't even care that she left me!" Rosalie buried her face in my chest as she sobbed, making every bone in her body shake.

I felt myself stiffen. Bella had left? She had told Rosalie to leave her alone and forget about her? I felt a crease between my eyebrows become pronounced as I thought over what she had just said. Bella had left with no one to tell us where, pregnant out there somewhere. She had left Edward when he would most need her…and in a way, he had done the same thing to her.

I heard James' sharp intake of breath as he heard Rosalie's words. I turned around and saw James standing there, looking beyond shocked and I felt Rosalie repeat the action. Suddenly, all her weight started falling into my arms. I picked her up and carried her up the stairs feeling her clutching my shirt tightly. Just as soon as she had grabbed my shirt, I felt her hold loosen. I watched as her worried face smoothened out with dry tears streaking down her face.

I kissed her cheek and laid her down on our bed. I covered her up and remembered that James was probably still downstairs. I hurriedly went downstairs in time to see James reaching for the knob of the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"To where I left off last time. Thank you for the information. Hopefully, I'll be seeing you again soon instead of another six years and with Bella," James replied and left swiftly.

_To where I left off last time…_I didn't understand the cryptic message that he had sent me.

I went back upstairs and my heart broke at seeing my blonde angel with tears streaking down her face, even in her sleep. Her expression was full of pain and I hoped that James would find Bella soon and bring her back home.

Even with that hope…I felt something was off with James.

**Edward's dreaming POV:**

I was shocked at her sudden movement. I was used to girls throwing themselves at me but this was supposed to be Bella's _friend. _

I felt like a dirty cheater although I had neither enjoyed or initiated the kiss. I quickly pulled away and gasped out in shock. Tanya glared at me with her fiery hazel eyes.

"If you don't do this, I'll make sure that everyone finds out what you've done. I'll make sure that by the time you get out, Bella's children will have their own lives and they'll be calling someone else dad," she barked at me.

Out of nowhere, I heard a voice that didn't belong to this scene. I heard Alice's voice filled with tears but it wasn't coming from anywhere near here.

"Alice?" I asked. Tanya was looking at me funny and suddenly, the scene disappeared. All I saw was black. I wanted to use Alice's voice to guide me out of the darkness but it seemed too far away.

"Edward, please wake up. Bella won't come back until you wake up. I won't ever meet my nephews or nieces if you don't wake up. Please do it for her. Do it for all of us. We want you to wake up from this coma soon…" I lost whatever Alice was saying. Now that I knew that I was dreaming, it meant that I could control them.

I would try my very best for everyone, especially Bella, to wake up soon. I tried to fight the darkness but was instead rewarded with another dream. It was Bella with our children smiling happily.

I stopped trying to fight the darkness because, no matter what form she came in, Bella was always the light. I watched as she chastised the children for eating cookies before dinner.

"Bella, let them have fun. I'm sure you can appreciate the fact that you were once a child as well," I laughed lightly.

She grinned sheepishly, "I suppose you're right. But don't let it happen again. Understand, Anthony and Elizabeth?"

"Yes, mommy," they smiled with their slightly crooked, chocolate-covered teeth.

I wrapped my arms around Bella. "I'll always be with you. The whole way through. Just like I promis…" I trailed off as I remembered that this was just a dream and that at this moment, I was breaking the promise that I had made to my real life Bella.

The real thing was always better than a fake. From now, I would fight the darkness…because I owed it to Bella. And because James was probably still out there, trying to take my place. I battled with the dark. When I became too tired, I fell into a memory of Bella and I. In this moment, it would have to do.

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry for the enormously long wait. School is becoming increasingly brutal. I am afraid that I won't be able to update for the rest of the break because I won't be near a computer with internet where I'm going. Thank you if you're still reading this. Merry Christmas in advance! May you have a blessed day! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry about yesterday. I just realized that I had labeled chapter 5 as chapter 4 and I just _had_ to fix it. So sorry for all of those who were confused. But I decided that I'd make it up to you all by completing Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella's POV:**

It can be said for many that in their darkest hour, they need comfort or someone to come to their aid. For many this is true. I'm not one of those though. When I'm down I would much rather prefer to lock myself in the darkest cave than to face the light. I can't deal with things in my broken down state.

That is why I couldn't deal with James being here right now.

I was sitting on a stool in Chelsea's gorgeous kitchen gripping the counter with bone white knuckles feeling furious that someone figured out where I was.

James placed a cup of tea in front of me. I needed some straight Vodka right now.

I gently sipped from my cup. I definitely needed something stronger.

"Rosalie is miserable, Bella," James whispered.

_Wonderful conversation opener, James,_ I thought bitterly.

"Is that your way of trying to convince me that I need to go back?!" I fumed.

James stared at me intently and let out a deep sigh. "No. I want you to take all the time you need. But I want to be here for you," he exclaimed.

I froze. I had expected to be dragged out kicking and screaming all the way to New York. I realized I was holding the cup with a death grip. I quickly set the cup down sloshing tea out of the it.

"You…what? Why?! I don't understand. I haven't seen you in forever and you expect me to just allow you in my life like nothing?! You left and _now _you want to help me?! Why, James? Why?" I cried out bitterly, my chin trembling.

He rushed to my side and took my hands in his. "I would have never left you if could have helped it. It was always my father keeping me away from you. He never wanted me to be happy. But I swear, Bella, that I love you more than words could ever convey! I can't take back the past but I can fix the future," he whispered in a panicked, hushed tone.

"No, James. You can't do that. That's not fair. I love Edward more than anything in this world and just because he's not in the picture right now doesn't mean I'm blind to what you are trying to do. It might hurt you to have to see me with someone else but I will never love you. Never. I liked you once…a lot. But whatever it was, we weren't meant to be. You went your way and I went mine. You can't change that, no matter how much you would like to…because things aren't the same anymore. Maybe we had a chance the last time we saw each other but not anymore. Things have happened for a reason and I have to believe that. We aren't the little kids from elementary playing hide-and-go-seek anymore. I don't love you. Not even a little bit," I whispered. I saw that with each word, I seemed to kill a little bit more of him. By the time my voice had trailed off, I felt the tension.

The quiet felt like it had lasted so long when in reality, it had possible lasted about five minutes. I hated it when that happened with anyone but especially with James, who had once held one of the highest places in my heart. I had never wanted anything to go out wrong…but leave it to me to bring destruction and clumsiness in abundance to the world.

I should have just pronounced myself celibate when I was born to have not messed up the lives of everyone. Maybe Jacob would have never become a psychopath with intentions of kidnapping me and doing whatever it was he had planned…he wouldn't have shot at Jasper and he wouldn't have stabbed me.

My face drained of all color at what would have happened if I had been pregnant back then. But I had not been, thank God. The doctor would have told me while I was still in the hospital.

But as I was saying, Jacob would never have become a nut case if he hadn't set his eyes on me. And Leah would have never become his accomplice in kidnapping me. She would have quite possibly been first in Jacob's heart with me out of the picture and she wouldn't have had to pine over Jacob's love and adoration in silence while only being his lover in secret all along. He probably wouldn't have treated her like a pile of dog poo if that had been the case.

And now…James? I really hoped not. He had been my best friend, my childhood crush, my teenage romance possibility, but never anything more.

Edward might have made it to husband status but he had had to pay a high price to get there. He had to see me go to the hospital, save me from an attempted raping and beating, had to be bride-less on his wedding day 'cause a prick had kidnapped the main gal, and in the end, he had had to suffer so much…and that was only just before the wedding.

My bad luck had brought back a phony friend from high school turned model. She just had to be connected to Edward in the worst possible way. And as Alice had once said, to think he had almost proposed to her. It was something that had driven me crazy with jealousy. If I hadn't been so in love with Edward by the time I had found that out, I wouldn't have proceeded with our relationship. To think that she tried to kill me because Edward wouldn't give her the time of day. It was all so insane and all in a days work for me. Psychopaths, evil exes, bad luck…it filled my life daily. I had to believe that James could conform to being my friend and not telling my whereabouts to anyone.

I didn't get what was so attractive about me in the first place! Did I have some kind of body scent that drew guys to me because it was certainly not my plain Jane looks. Guys followed me like rabid hounds and were relentless in the chase after me. The only one who would have let me go if I had asked it was the one I had married.

Edward…I wondered how he was doing. I hoped to God that he would wake up soon so that I could smell his honey and lilac scent and muss his hair up.

I needed him here for me. I knew that it was a stupid idea to leave at a moment like this…when he would probably most need me for strength and dependence…but my grief increased by each individual of the Cullen family and Rosalie…I would have died drowned in sorrow and despair.

"So, how did you get in here?" I asked, desperate to change my course of thought. Better think of something else before I pictured Edward in a hospital bed all broken, pale, and lonely. That would only increase my desire to be with him and once there, no one would let me leave their sight for once. But what if I took just a tiny peek to see how-

"I called Felix earlier today to tell him i was coming to see you because we were all worried. I said I was sent by the Cullen family because they did not want to leave Edward's frail side for a minute," he confessed not showing even a slight sign of being abashed by his lying ways.

I let my arms relax slightly. Okay. He hadn't just broken into Felix's home though and lying was always better than breaking and entering. I think.

"Are you staying here for the night?" I asked uneasily. His confession of love made the atmosphere more awkward than necessary.

"Just for tonight. I plan on staying in Forks for as long as I have to. Which means that as long as you are here, I'm not leaving your small, charming town," he smiled.

I didn't know why but I felt no comfort in his words. I felt like making him feel as bad as me or worse. "My _mother_ and father died in this town. There's nothing charming about it. I exile myself here because it would most likely be where anyone would search for me," I spat.

He had winced at the mention of the death of my loving parents who had always been so sweet to him while alive. When I emphasized my mother's death, he looked like he, himself, was about to die. Possibly drowning himself in guilt for his past accidental crime.

I didn't truly believe that he was at fault for his mother's death but if he could feel one-tenth of the misery that I felt every moment of every waking breath of my existence since Edward's accident, I would inflict it because I was a bitter, jealous person and I didn't want to deal with happy people surrounding me. It made me sick to the pit of my stomach.

"Bella, it's okay with you if I stay here tonight?" The statement changed into a question half way through him speaking it.

"I don't care. I didn't ask for you to be here. I'm going to sleep now. The babies and I need rest for another long day tomorrow," I whispered and got up and left to my temporary bedroom in my temporary home.

I took off the robe that I had been wearing and hung it on the door knob. I went down the hall to the restroom and closed the door behind me. I washed my face over and over again. I looked at my reflection and almost balked. My hair looked like a bird nest and I looked like a pasty mess. But out of everything that was wrong with me, I noticed my eyes. I had been told that I always had bright, expressive eyes. Right now, I couldn't see the Bella that they had seen. There was no light in my eyes. There was no happiness. It was just a sad woman lost amongst the billions of souls in this universe. I could never even imagine why Edward had considered marrying me.

After all, Jessica was a model. I was…still working on what I wanted to be. And I was a grown woman! I should have known what I wanted out of life by now. I was about to leave the restroom when I heard a door open and close. I peeked my head out of the doorway and heard the click of the closed door. I guessed that it was James' room for the night.

I knew I shouldn't be so nosey but I couldn't help it. I wanted an inkling of knowledge of why he was really here. Surely being in love with me wasn't enough incentive for anyone to drop everything they were doing and chase after me. I had to believe that there was an ulterior motive to his sudden appearance. There usually always was.

I tiptoed as quietly as I could right outside his door. I heard his voice and it was rough and commanding. I was wondering if he was talking to myself when I heard a crackly sounding girl voice. I recognized it almost immediately. It was Victoria's voice.

I hadn't heard of her since the day I met Edward which felt like it had been so long ago now that I thought back. She had made fun of me when she thought that I was no longer in the restroom. I shuddered as I remembered how rude she was. It brought back to me all my insecurities that I had felt about Edward ever liking me. But I couldn't question his love. It had been pure the whole way through and he had wanted nothing more than to protect his family and I. That's what had landed him in his current situation. Speeding off to rescue Alice and a car crash landed him into an unending unpredictable sleep. Or perhaps it just seemed unending because every second without him was a fresh wound to my already soft heart.

Suddenly, I fully let my thoughts sink in. James was talking to Victoria. Okay. No, wait. James was talking to Victoria?

I pressed my ear firmly against the bedroom door. I didn't know these two were connected but something told me that anything to do with Victoria couldn't be good. Or maybe that was just me being biased. I shook off the thought when I heard her voice again. This time, I paid attention to what she was saying.

"I did my job and I'm _sorry_ if I didn't kill him in the crash but damn! Dying in a car crash is not a guarantee. Maybe, if you decide you still want him dead, you would do better in hiring someone to shoot him in the head instead of crashing into his vehicle, you dim wit! Just because you paid me doesn't mean that I have to deal with your bullshit back talking!" Victoria sneered over the speakers.

I froze. There was no way in the world that I could possibly be hearing her correctly. Maybe it was just a wrong number. But even I wasn't that stupid to believe my pitiful attempts to excuse her words.

"I should have done it myself. He would have surely died if I had gone to do the job instead of getting you to hire Alec to do the kidnapping and then you to crash into his car. How did you get him to agree anyway?" James asked Victoria curiously.

"I knew him from some time ago. I had met Emmett and Rosalie at a party and Alec had been visiting the area. We had a…thing, he and I. The point is, he had a long back story with Alice and he full-heartedly agreed to do the job when I asked him to because the loser felt that Alice owed him for breaking up with him. It was a convenience that I happened to find out about and use to our advantage," Victoria answered briskly.

I held my breath as I backed away from the door as quietly as I could. I closed my door softly so as to not make any audible sounds. I saw that my things were still packed except for the robe. I really didn't want to leave Felix, Chelsea, and little Demetri here with a psychopath but I had a feeling his problem had to do with me and it wouldn't touch them. I hoped. Last time a psycho came after me, they had gotten the really rotten end of the bargain.

I didn't care where I had to go. It was two in the morning and I had to find a flight out of here as quick as I could. I phoned a taxi quietly and gathered all my things. I left a brief note on Chelsea's bathroom counter saying a huge emergency had come up and I had had to depart as quickly as I could and that I would return after all was settled.

The taxi would arrive just outside the beginning of the forest so I would have to carry my suitcases all the way there before the taxi got there.

I made it there in thirty minutes and for once, truly realized how out of shape I was because I was panting erratically and heavily. The taxi arrived ten minutes after I got to the arranged meeting spot. I got in and we sped off to the airport.

Here was the plan. I would hire an incredibly good P.I. and get evidence against James, Victoria, and Alec. I wouldn't let them get away with what they had done to my Edward. They had set Alice, Edward, and me up to their advantage. I wouldn't work with their plan anymore. I didn't know James' intentions but I was going to crush them.

The taxi driver was incredibly obedient to the traffic laws so we got to the airport at five. It was so abandoned that I almost wondered if I was in the correct airport. There was a flight scheduled in thirty minutes. They checked my luggage and me and I passed through the gate in a hurry and purchased a ticket and was told to go straight to my gate. I sped off and eventually found my seat on the nearly empty first class area.

I drummed my fingers against the window until I fell asleep. I just couldn't keep my eyelids opened. I worried about Chelsea and Felix and Demetri more than anything else. I felt the urge to throw up and I thanked God that the place was almost empty up front because there was no one in the bathroom. I threw up a yellowish liquid that tasted acidic. I had no idea what it was but I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth as best I could to freshen it up.

After the one stop and the rest of the flight, we arrived in New York and I felt a huge relief. I hated planes and this time, I had felt my usual nausea at riding one. I had gripped the seat's edges as we descended.

I went to an expensive hotel and decided that it would be best to stay there for the remainder of my stay until I got the information I needed. I didn't want anyone else to know I was here or that I was investigating Edward's attempted murder.

I dialed the one person I knew I could trust and would keep my proximity quiet while helping me along the way. On the third ring, he finally answered in a groggy way.

"Hello?" Jasper answered, confused.

"Jas, it's Bella. Please don't let anyone know you're talking to me. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't for something extremely important," I exclaimed.

"Okay. What is it that you need?" he asked.

I asked him to meet me at the hotel and to keep it hushed. He agreed and hung up to make his way craftily around Alice. I unpacked my clothes and noticed that several of the articles of clothing were wrinkled.

I sat on my bed when I got a phone call from the hotel phone. I quickly answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen but a Mr. Jasper Whitlock is here to see you. Should we send him up?" the man asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for warning me. Please do not let anyone else know that I'm here unless it is him unless I tell you otherwise, okay?" I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Goodbye," the man hung up.

Jasper knocked on the door five minutes later. I answered the door and the first thing he did was hug me. "Bella, you have no idea how much we have all missed you even though you were only gone for two days," he whispered.

I smiled. I knew that Jasper wasn't an affectionate person but I felt like somebody in this world cared about me. That's why I had chosen Jasper. Because I had an underlying suspicion that he actually cared about my well-being.

"Jasper, I need you to sit down. I have to tell you something that must be kept absolutely confidential besides the fact that I'm here and where I am," I said as I let him sit on the edge of the bed.

He looked at me curiously but gesture for me to continue. "James had to do with Edward's accident," I blurted, my eyes already letting the unshed tears fall from eyes.

"What?! That son of a bitch! What did he do, Bella? Tell me where he's at so I can kill him!" Jasper fumed.

I guess Jasper wasn't as level-headed as he usually appeared which surprised me for a second before I continued. "Don't do anything to him. Let me explain to you what I found out a few hours ago. James was talking to Victoria. You know who she is?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "She's always had a thing for Edward. That one, right?" he asked quickly looking for reassurance.

I shuddered, "Yeah. That one. To make a long story short. James hired Victoria to crash into Edward's car after he made the call telling Edward that Alice was kidnapped and Victoria made the arrangements for Alec to kidnap Alice. They all played us into their little game. I heard James and Victoria over James' speakerphone talking all about it. This is why I need you. I need you to find me the best P.I. possible to take on this investigation," I spoke, taking in a long gulp of air at the end of my explanation.

Jasper's eyes narrowed into slits. "I'll help you with whatever you need. In fact, I think I know the man you need for the job. He happens to owe me a favor."

"Okay. Who is he?" I asked.

"He goes by the name the alias of Jenks," Jasper answered. I froze. I had heard of him being mentioned once before. I didn't like that he would be involved in this. But if he was the guy who could help, I would have to do. I sighed, "When can you arrange a meeting?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know that I should find a way to update sooner but I can't really get a fixed schedule. I will try to update more quickly though. I know I've said that a lot but I will definitely try harder. Thank you for those of you who have continued to support my story and for those of you who are newcomers that happened to enjoy it. No matter if you are new or old to this story, I thank you profusely. Without further ado, here is Chapter 7!**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 7:**

**Edward's dreaming POV:**

I was slowly feeling things around me but something repressed me. It was a struggle to gain consciousness now and it was a difficult battle. If it had been for anyone else, I would have given up a long time ago. As it was, Bella was not only motivation enough but now with my children waiting to be born, I had to be there. It was a promise that I had to keep.

At the current moment, I was suddenly tied to a chair. I could feel that it was fake. Tanya came out again. This was really exasperating. Why was Tanya the one who kept on popping up in my freaky dreams instead of my Bella? Was my subconscious trying to tell me something?

She pulled out a whip and my eyes widened in shock. I didn't really know where this was going but I was willing it to go away with every internal bit of strength I had. It still wouldn't go away. This would be one of my more horrifying dreams.

I pulled against the restraints. I wanted to cry on the inside. This was wrong and I wanted it to stop. Bella was the only woman for me. Why was Tanya doing this?

"Tanya, stop this! We can talk about this! Just stop doing this! What is it that you want?!" I cried out in desperation.

I felt the change before I fully saw it. Everything went blank and the scene disappeared. All that could be heard was the voice of the person speaking to me. And that was when I understood everything perfectly. What it was that my subconscious had been trying to tell me all along was finally revealed.

I could feel someone next to me. There sobbing voice reached inside of me and I curiously enough heard her words. Maybe one day she would regret telling me this even in my comatose state but I guess her grief was overweighing her bashfulness.

"Edward, you need to wake up. I need hope that you'll wake up. If I don't know that you're out there somewhere with someone who truly loves you then…I'll never be able to rest in peace. I know Bella loves you and in her own sick way, leaving you is her way of coping but I would have never done it, Edward. I'm still here. I was always a blip on your screen and it's all right. Bella makes you happy and that's what you'll have. Just please wake up. I would never survive this if you never woke up. I-I love you, Edward. Please wake up," Tanya sobbed.

My mind went blank as soon as I heard her words. All I could think of was the sentence _'I love you, Edward.'_ It replayed mercilessly in my head and I couldn't feel anything but shock. Tanya was in love with me? She had never shown any signs.

I needed time to cope with what I had just heard. I felt sorry for her somewhere in the background of my feelings. I didn't know what else to do except ignore what she had said. I'm sure she would have felt mortified if she knew that I had heard her.

When I had finally made that decision a felt a light pressure on my mouth. That was when I decided that as soon as I woke up, I would have to talk to her and make our situation clear. Whatever our situation was.

**Alice's POV:**

I knew I looked incredibly unattractive but I couldn't help it. My brother was in the hospital. I didn't exactly feel like looking glamorous. I knew that if Edward ever saw me like this I would scare the life out of him but I couldn't help him. He was my other other half. Brother wise, he completed me. I always knew his thoughts. We were the closest of friends. Without him, life didn't have the same ignorant spark.

I hugged my knees tighter to my chest from where I sat on the hospital chair. Jasper had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and he had my head leaning against his chest. I didn't know how he put up with me and it was only two days ago that the accident had happened.

I blamed myself. Jasper blamed himself. I told him he was wrong. If it hadn't been for me, Edward wouldn't have been speeding to save me and neither would have Jasper and Emmett, who had ended up in jail, the lesser of the two evils but still bad.

I couldn't believe that this had happened. Unlike Emmett, I put no blame on Bella. Her actions were perfectly reasonable to me. I would have never been able to stand it if it had been Jasper in that bed instead of my brother. I knew that in Bella's even more fragile state, I would have been absolutely crushed with the news and I would have committed an atrocity. Because even though Edward wasn't dead, he could stay like that forever. God forbid that that happen but I was being realistic and it was a possibility.

I jumped in surprise as Jasper's phone began ringing. He looked at the screen and his eyebrows furrowed. The number was one he didn't recognize. He got up and took a few steps away from me to answer in 'private'.

I tuned him out and looked ahead blankly. When I heard a voice come from the phone, I thought that I was hearing things. There was no way that it was her. But it sounded so similar. I would have been able to figure it out if Jasper had been facing my way but no such luck. I pretended that I wasn't listening but I saw his posture stiffen. It was her. Without a doubt.

Only question was, why would she call him out of all of us? She had told us that we didn't matter anymore. Only Edward did. But then…IT MUST BE ABOUT EDWARD! Obviously, that would be her only motivation big enough to contact one of us.

"Alice, I have to go sweetheart. Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked. I nodded still looking expressionless with my red eyes.

I wanted to go in Edward's room but Tanya was in there again. I hurried down to the cafeteria and spotted Emmett and Rosalie looking haggard and picking at food on a tray. I ran up to Rosalie and whispered in her ear, "Follow me. I need you to do me a huge favor."

Rosalie nodded. She kept her expression blank as well but I could tell that she knew something was up and it was huge. She excused herself and followed me into the restroom.

"What is it, Alice?" she asked, rubbing her temples. I could tell that she had a massive headache.

"I need you to follow Jasper. I have a tracking device on his car so you can follow him by the map it will show you," I explained.

"Alice, please tell me you're joking, right? Why would you get a tracking device for Jasper's car?" Rosalie questioned.

"In case anyone stole it! Duh! Jasper and I bought the setting when he got the car. Just do me that favor and follow him. Something's up and I think it's huge," I murmured.

Rosalie nodded and took her tracking device doomaflagie with her as she went to make up an excuse to Emmett.

I went back upstairs. If I had had the heart to leave Edward at this moment, I would have but I wasn't yet strong enough for that. I went straight into his room without thinking, being as noiseless as I could. I froze on the spot as the scene in front of me registered.

Tanya was kissing Edward. My brother. Bella's husband. My friend's husband who happened to be my brother.

"You bitch!" I sneered. I yanked her strawberry blonde hair without thinking. She was a cop and she probably could have kicked my ass if I hadn't caught her by surprise but I was in Hurricane Alice mode. I dragged her out of the room and threw her like a rag doll out of the room.

"If anyone catches you here ever again, I will slit you throat you dirty slut!" I screeched. I went back into Edward's room, leaving Tanya in the waiting room red-faced and shocked mixed with embarrassment.

I knelt beside Edward and kissed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I know you would have never allowed this if you were awake. I'm sorry I let her take advantage of you. I'm so sorry for failing you and Bella again!" I sobbed heavily, "I won't leave your side anymore. Not ever again. I love you, Edward. I'm going to take care of you from now on. Just like you took care of me when we were little," I promised.

**Bella's POV:**

"When can you arrange a meeting?" I asked reluctantly.

"As soon as possible. You could say he owes me big time," Jasper blushed.

I raised my eyebrows but kept quiet. Jasper's business was his own and he always let me have my privacy so I wasn't about to invade his.

I nodded. "I want a tomorrow as soon as possible so just tell me at what time he agrees to meet me," I commanded.

"I'll call him right now. Don't worry. You'll get your meeting as early as I can get," Jasper promised.

I nodded and waited for his call to end. He hung up and looked at his watch. "He'll meet us in thirty minutes at a restaurant. I'll drive you there," he mumbled.

I nodded and touched his arm. "I really do mean it when I say thank you for everything. You don't know how much it means to me. I'm glad I called you," I whispered.

He nodded seriously. "I want James and his accomplices to pay. I'll help you until the ends of the earth to drown them in their own pitiful crimes."

The drive to the restaurant was quiet and full of tension. Not towards one another but towards what we were about to do. It wasn't every day you crossed a serial killer type person. Well, not if you're an average person. Which doesn't include me, obviously.

We walked in together and were told that Jenks was already waiting for us. Jenks was none of for his vicious reputation. I heard that in one of his interrogations, he had cut off a guy's hand off just to get information. And that was because the guy was a dognapper.

We made it to our table and I felt kind of shocked at what met my eyes. Instead of an Arnold Schwarzenegger type guy, there was a slightly chubby balding man. He stood up and shook my hands but kept eye contact with Jasper all the time. I had no idea what he owed Jasper but it must have been something huge.

"I have a plan to get incriminating evidence out of Alec first. He seems to be the weakest link. But I think that James would squeal before Victoria. I did some background checks and I have gotten to know their type time and time again," Jenks sneered.

"Good. So that means-" I cut of mid-sentence because my phone started ringing. I answered.

"Bella, where the fuck are you? I've been looking all over Forks for you," James growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There's nothing much I can say except that I thank you so very much for all the support that you have all loaned me_. I was wondering if any of you would like to volunteer to help me finish this fic (It still has a way to go.) and you all would get a fresh perspective on the story and updates would (hopefully) come in a lot faster. I'm scouting out writers 18 and up since the story is rated 'M'. _Please get back to me. I've been neglecting my other stories so horribly and I feel bad for all the story's followers. So, please, help me out here so that I can help relieve the itch you get when you have to wait for another chapter. Thanks so much! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 8:**

**Rosalie POV:**

Life had returned to my whole body. I didn't take time to question why Bella was with Jasper. I felt overjoyed and relieved that she was alive. Once those emotions started fading away and I followed Jasper's car.

I slowly began to feel anger grow within me. _How dare she leave me?! Why didn't she do the right thing already and rush to Edward's side instead of letting others like Tanya take her place?!_

I was so angry that I almost got out of the car to bitch at her once they arrived at the restaurant.

It occurred to me that Bella and Jasper were standing too close together. What _was _Jasper doing with Bella anyway?

"Oh, shit," I prayed silently, "Please don't let Bella go to the side of the sluts. You're too good for this, Bella. Please don't be doing what I think you're doing."

I closed my eyes and tried to sooth my fears. Bella had never given me a reason to doubt her or call her a whore so why was I suspicious of her now? Truth be told, after her departure I had realized just how dependent I was of her and it frustrated me to no end. I needed to know that she was okay at all times. I think I needed to talk to a shrink.

Maybe I had taken Bella for granted before but I knew what she truly meant to me now. I would treat her like a princess or better when she decided to make her return official news.

I bit my lip and I could no longer hold the curiosity off at bay. I put on my sunglasses and put on my lipstick. It had been a while since I had worn any cosmetics. Emmett liked the all natural thing going for me. Hee-hee!

I put my golden locks tucked into my baseball hat lying on the passenger side floor. There was no way that anyone would recognize me like this.

I made my way in sneakily behind them. They apparently had reservations and someone was waiting for them. Hmm…what the heck were these two up to?

I asked for a table in their section and walked past them only to realize that I was going to have to face them the entire time a table away. At least I would be able to keep up with the conversation this way.

I nearly fell over on my ass when I saw who they were meeting with. Jenks? What the fugdesticle sticks? The only reason I knew who he was in his office working attire was because he had helped one of my fellow Broadway friends find their missing daughter.

I adored that little girl and had thanked him profusely for finding her. Trying to act all nonchalant and bashful, he had handed me his card in case I ever needed his help resolving something.

His words, not mine.

W-O-W. Jenks was one of the big dogs. The only reason that anyone ever visited him was when they needed an extremely important job done. There was no way I was going to miss this scoop.

I saw as Jasper pulled out Bella's seat and she plopped down her big caboose. God, I envied her ass. She was so physically fit that I nearly choked on jealousy. I was going to have to ask her what her secret was. Why was it that I never actually had girl talk with Bella? I needed to mark that on my list of things to do.

Before Jasper has seated his all-American badonkadonk on his chair, Jenks was opening his big pie hole. That man's voice gave me the heebie-jeebies.

"I have a plan to get incriminating evidence out of Alec first. He seems to be the weakest link. But I think that James would squeal before Victoria. I did some background checks and I have gotten to know their type time and time again," Jenks sneered.

"Good. So that means-" Bella cut of mid-sentence because my phone started ringing. She answered.

Wait! James? Victoria? Alec? Incriminating evidence? Background checks? What the fuck was Bella getting herself into and why was she doing it?

Before my mind could reach any conclusions that would be far fetched I heard Bella answer the person on the phone line nervously. She swallowed like she had a golf ball lodged in her throat.

I observed her little reactions to the speaker. No doubt this person was making her crap her pants and she was trying to keep her shit together. Who could have that effect on her?

The only person who could do that to her was certifiably dead. I had identified the body. It was in the spirit of revenge that I went to his funeral to spit on his grave.

But Jacob was dead. I mean, how many crazy ex-stalkers out to get her could there be-? Oh, crap. If it was James, I was going to beat that mildly attractive string bean to a pulp.

James always gave me the creep vibe. I guess it was because I was listening to one of my father's favorite Radio Head's songs when I had met him. He always seemed to be paranoid and dark. Really emo.

I was going to kick his ass if he hurt my older sister. Bella and Emmett made up my everything and I was not about to let some creepy stalker ex ruin their lives.

I was so lost in thought that I never noticed when they all got up from their seats and started to say their goodbyes. I didn't notice that Jenks was turning around to get his suit jacket hanging on the chair. I didn't notice him tense until I hear him say, "Rosalie?"

But I did notice when Jasper and Bella turned around to see me.

Oh, crap. Busted.

**Bella POV:**

"Bella, where the fuck are you? I've been looking all over Forks for you," James growled.

"I-I…what? Why are you looking for me, James? Is this some kind of stalking habit you're getting into?" I asked trying really hard to not let my voice crack.

"Bella," his voice softened, "I just wanted to see if you were hungry but now I've seen that all your things are gone. Where are you, Bells?"

The old nickname was like a strike below the belt coming from him.

Jasper was getting furious. I guess he had heard what James had said. I watched as his face got redder and redder by the second until it looked like he was a volcano ready to blow.

I observed as Jenks wrote on a napkin and passed it to me. It read: _We need him nearby. We can get to him if he thinks you're in danger._

I nodded vigorously. "Look, James, I-I have to go."

"Who are you talking to, Bella?" Jenks growled but pointed at the paper to clue me in. If I hadn't known that he was saying that just for show, I would have slapped him straight across the face. A girl had to have her boundaries.

I snapped the phone shut and let out a heavy breath. "Do you think he could fall for something like this?" I asked worriedly.

"It'll be fine. With your help, we can get the information needed to destroy him," Jenks replied soothingly.

It could have been comical had I not known who I was speaking to. For such a tiny man, his threats did carry an uncomfortable, menacing tone.

"I want to know if you are completely willing to be used as bait. I promise that you and your pregnancy will never be in any actual danger. It will all be for show," Jenks explained.

"If it helps bring out the truth, then I'll do it," I blurted before I filtered any of his words in my brain.

Jasper put a hand up and looked at Jenks menacingly. I had never seen Jasper like this but apparently Jenks had and he knew Jas meant business. I could only gulp as I took in his expression. I surly would have deteriorated under such an intense gaze.

"You better make that a promise, Jenks," Jasper growled so low that it sent chills up my spine and goose bumps all over.

"This is a job. You have my promise, Jasper. But after this, I don't owe you anymore," Jenks murmured in a business-like tone.

I didn't know what I had just been brought into but I didn't like the vibe I was getting from both of them.

"I guess I'll see you later then to get further details on the plan," I mumbled, breaking the intense staring contest going on from across the table.

"Of course," Jenks straightened up and smiled at me with a charming aura. I nearly fell for it. I bet this man could bullshit his way out of anything. He was a pro after all.

I stood up and shook his hand. Jasper got up briskly and put a bill on the table. We were turning around to leave when we heard Jenks' shocked tone and the name 'Rosalie' tumbling out of his mouth.

We both turned back around so fast that I nearly got whiplash. Oh, my sweet baby Jesus. It was Rosalie. I could not believe that I had not seen the pale blonde rival of Aphrodite in the same room as me. Damn, she was dressed like someone who just got out of bed and put on the first rags she could find.

I was sure my expression was ridiculous and I felt my nostrils flaring but it was in shock, not anger. I think Rosalie misinterpreted it because she shrunk back.

"Hi, sis," she greeted impishly.

"Sis? Miss Cullen is your sister?" Jenks asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we're the Swan sisters and all. Only you would never know with my last name being McCarty and hers being Cullen," she blurted without taking a single breath.

She had her 'deer caught in headlights' expression and she looked absolutely terrified and vulnerable. I internally cursed myself for instilling the fear of God in her with just a flare of the nostrils. I guess my big sister status could be quite intimidating at times.

"Rosalie, get in your car and follow us. Jasper, would you do me the favor of confiscating any electronic devices that she has on her?" I asked as a precautionary action.

Rosalie looked a little miffed but reluctantly handed over her touch screen iPod and her Blackberry. She would survive. I just wanted to know that she couldn't contact my crazy little pixie-in-law.

Jenks looked between the two of us and excused himself, his gaze lingering too long on Rosalie as if he was in disbelief. Yeah, I would need to ask Rosy Posey how she knew who Jenks was later on.

I walked towards her and hugged her delicately. "Follow us. Keep your mouth shut." I had wanted Jasper and as few people informed of the situation but if she knew I was involved with Jenks and she knew the type of work Jenks did, I would have to explain to her sooner rather than later.

Jasper kept quiet in the car with Rosalie driving behind us on the way back to the hotel until I broke the silence. "Jas, before I can get too deep into this, I need to know what you have on Jenks. I don't want to get involved in a bigger mess than I'm already placing myself into."

Jasper sighed heavily and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I guess I can tell you. Promise you won't tell anyone else what I know or Jenks will have me by the balls," he pleaded.

"I will keep quiet. You know I will," I whispered. I expected something life altering.

"Well, um, Jenks was on this case against this big mob boss. Someone named Aro Volturi or something of the sort and he caught one of his goons and got him to testify against the Volturi family. It was messy and the goon had something on Jenks so he gladly helped the goon live under a false identity in a completely different state. He's good with documents. I've helped him with some so I would know," Jasper mumbled.

"Jas, who was the goon?" I asked. I had a feeling I already knew and I was trying to stop myself from shaking like a leaf. I knew someone with the last name and I knew that Volturi wasn't a common last name. I also knew that Aro wasn't a common name either.

I was about to repeat myself when Jasper finally answered, "I was the goon, Bella. I was part of the Volturi guard."

I stared at the pastry making chef married to my pixie-in-law and my mouth popped open into the shape of a big, round 'O'. Yeah. I kind of saw that coming but it was entirely different to have suspicions confirmed.

"Okay," I whispered.

"You won't be affected by this though. You'll get your answers and I'll get you out. None of this will touch you or your family. Just…just leave your friend, Felix, out of this," he warned.

I could only nod in agreement. Holy shit. Jasper was like the mobs 007 and no one had known it save for Jenks and the Volturis until now. I sort of felt special and intimidated at the same time. I gulped as we reached the parking lot.

"Go in and take care of yourself, Bella. If you need anything, pickles and ice cream or something big like this, you give me a call, y'hear?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled at him. He was more protective than I could have ever imagined him being. It made me look at him in a whole new light. If I got to know him better, I was sure that he could be a brother-like figure to me. Just like Emmett already was.

Rosalie followed me upstairs and I locked the door behind me.

"Rosalie, how did you know I was here?" I questioned.

She bit her lip and hugged herself.

"Spill it, Swan," I growled. The one thing that people notice about me if they've know me for years is, I'm a lot like my father. He liked interrogating people, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** I am so sorry for not updating in forever but my life has been crazy and I am running a few minutes of sleep. I still cannot believe that exactly a year ago I was at a computer posting my first fan fiction story. To celebrate I knew I had to update this story no matter what. Here is to all the new and old readers. I love you, guys. Please review. I love to hear your thoughts. **

**~Schemering~**

**Chapter 9:**

**Alice POV:**

My mind was still reeling with everything that was going on. My sanity was held together by a very thin string and if Rosalie didn't return with any updates soon, I was going to strangle someone.

Was Bella back? And if so, why was she still hiding? Why would she return after saying she wouldn't until Edward regained consciousness?

I was furious for her departure in the first place but she had no right to try and make my husband keep secrets from me! I would simply ask him where he had gone and surly he would reveal the truth.

Jasper saw my tight smile and looked into my eyes with narrowed eyes. There was no way in hell that I would let him be the victim! This was about me and him keeping secrets from me!

"You know. We caught Rosalie," he murmured as he passed me quick as a flash into Edward's room.

"I would have stopped him but I had a feeling that if Jasper had news of Bella, my unconscious brother would want to be the first to know.

I peeked my head in to see what he was saying to Edward and went stock still when I heard his next words.

"…Bella's in danger. Really the only dangerous one to look out for is James. He's the one who ordered Alec to kidnap Alice and for Victoria to crash her car into yours. I know it seems farfetched but Bella heard him say it himself when he followed her to Forks. She's doing this for you-" I didn't finish listening. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I was hyperventilating from the little I had already heard. That creep had ordered m ex to kidnap me? Why? And why was Bella in danger?

I just wished that Rosalie would hurry up and fill me in on everything. I sat down on one of the plastic hospital chairs in the waiting room and fell asleep. Eventually my position became too awkward and my body responded by waking up. I couldn't stay sitting; I would grow restless.

I got up from my seat and saw something curious going on down at the parking lot from the window. Two men in black with dark-tinted shades were rounding Jasper's car. My eyebrows furrowed.

What were they doing?! I personally didn't like his car. The _Z _seemed a bit boring for my taste. I watched as they attached something to his car and quickly ran off. What the-?

BOOM!

**Jasper's POV:**

I poured my soul out. I told my unconscious brother-in-law everything that had happened. Maybe I was imagining things or having wishful thinking but I swear I saw a crease between his eyes appear for a millisecond.

I sighed deeply, "You fight on, brother. We all miss your whipped ass doing Bella's bidding. She misses you. She's trying to help you in her own way but hopefully, you can join us on this side to kick James' ass. Well, I have to go and check on Alice. She's probably upset at being kept out of the loop."

I ruffled Edward's hair. He looked like a peaceful little kid sleeping. I walked out of the room and saw Alice stirring on the hospital hair, possibly waking up.

I wanted to go up to her and hug her and comfort her but something in her expression made me stop myself. She walked to the window, running a tiny, pale hand through her hair and it became too much. I had to reassure her on whatever was bothering her.

I walked up to her silently and just as I was about to rest my hand on her shoulder I saw her whole body tense.

I peered over her should and froze. I saw tow of the Volturi family's top henchmen putting, what I could only assume to be, an explosive on my car.

Before I could see anything more, I grabbed Alice's arm and threw her away from the window with my body shielding hers. I felt the heat lick my back and turned around to discover that the majority of the front of the hospital had been blown off. I felt the building trembling from the explosion and knew that the ceiling was going to give way soon.

Alice looked up with frightened eyes and I could see streaks of black on her nose and cheek as the cloud of smoke covered us.

"I love you, Alice," I whispered. If anything was going to happen to us, I wanted her to know that.

"We are getting out of this. Let's go get Edward," she cried out. We began running towards the room but she stopped me and in a winded voice told me, "I want you to know that I will always love you, Jasper. Forever." She threw herself in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and brought my lips down to hers with her steel grip at the back of my head.

If nothing else, I knew Alice was the one thing I got right. The kiss ended too soon and we came in to see a still unconscious Edward in bed breathing in the smoke.

"I'll have to roll him out of here," I exclaimed. I reluctantly disconnected the machinery and took out the IV's.

"Alice, get out of here! You have to get out of here-"

"We are not separating, Jazz," she spat out, "we are in this together. For better or for worse."

I nodded and as we ran out rolling Edward towards the stairs in a mad dash, I felt more connected with Alice than ever before. I picked Edward up from the bed and threw him over my shoulder.

It was awkward but no one surrounding us cared. Frightened people were screaming, yelling, running, and it was all utter chaos. No one was in their right state of mind.

I wondered what Alice would do if she discovered that I was at fault for the explosion? I knew she was going to ask about it once we were safe, because we _would _be safe, and I would have to answer truthfully.

I had a feeling I knew why this had happened now. I had not been in contact with anyone from my past since the case had ended. Contacting Jenks was probably the reason they had found me. I had been careful to evade them but now that I had Alice, I was going to have to protect her at all costs. Her and her family.

I had ran from things for many years. Running a marathon wouldn't have left me winded but the fact that Alice was with me and I was carrying her brother and the ceiling was about to collapse while all the while we inhaled fumes from the explosion, I was ready to pass out. I could see the crowded area of people running out of the hospital's entrance and we ran till out lungs were bursting.

I was running for all of our lives. I tripped over something right in front of an emergency exit. I couldn't get up. I was trapped and I couldn't escape. I made Alice support Edward on her tiny frame.

"Go, Alice! Go! I'll get out of this! Get out! I'll meet you in the lot," I gasped out. It was an outright lie and I knew it. I knew this is what she needed to hear for her to go.

She gave me a longing look and screamed, "I love you, Jasper!" She gave me the sweetest, quickest kiss ever and stumble out of the hospital.

I tugged at the fabric of my pants trying to escape. I heard the low rumble of the building giving away and all I could do was gasp.

**Bella's POV:**

You know when a dream seems so real that when you wake up, you think it actually happened? Yeah, that was what I wished this was. Just a dream. But it wasn't. I didn't know why I did it. I should have never turned on the television.

Then again, it was best that I would know. I saw the recap of the collapse on the news and instantly began sobbing hysterically.

I hyperventilated and looked for my keys at the same time. Rosalie heard what they were talking about on the television and gasped out, "Oh, shit!"

She snapped up her keys and grabbed the hotel card key and my arm on the way out. She was always better at keeping her cool. It was her who had been in charge of things with my parents' funeral and she was taking control again.

She froze and turned around just as the reporter announced that the survivors had been transferred to another hospital. She took off quickly with me in tow. Nothing was said on the way and going up to the receptionist felt like the longest walk ever.

"Is Edward Cullen in this hospital?" Rosalie asked, once again displaying her authority.

The receptionist looked up and asked, "Is he from the other hospital?"

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered.

She looked up at me and her compassion showed through. "You must be his wife."

I nodded quietly. I suddenly felt the tears running down my face. I hadn't realized I was crying. I could not help it and I felt an intense pain at having to wait for the answer that my life was depending on.

"He's here. He's in room 406 on the sixth floor," she exclaimed, smiling.

I smiled and made a mad dash for the elevator. I had to see him. No matter how hard I had tried to stay away, I could no longer keep at a distance. I saw Rosalie look at me with relief showing plainly on her perfect face.

I tapped my foot with impatience and felt instant relief when I stepped out of the closed space into the hallway. I could spot the room number a few rooms away.

My steps were slow and unsure now that I was so close but then I just thought, _Fuck it!_

Alice smiled widely as she saw me fly to her brother's new room. I flung the door open and froze as a pair of piercing, emerald green eyes met my own. My heart felt like it could beat the fastest racehorse.

"Oh," was all I said as a gush of air left my mouth. The look on his face that met me was the face Charlie had once made when Renée told him that she loved him.

The adoration felled his face as if it was the first time he ever laid eyes on me and was completely smitten. I felt my legs quake from underneath me and gripped the doorway.

Why did a few days without Edward feel like an eternity? And why did my heart start right back up when I saw he was well again?

My whole body was trembling violently now. I had to hear his voice again. I couldn't trust one sense alone. I had to hear his velvety voice.

My hand slipped and I was falling before I knew it. I heard him yell my name and that's when my movement returned to me and I held my arms out to stop the fall.

I heard a loud sound come from the machinery and looked up just as Edward fell to his knees in front of me.

"I'm awake," he whispered in disbelief, "I'm awake. I did it. I made it for you."

I inhaled sharply and launched myself at him. I put a hand on the back of his head and he fell backwards with me on top. My tongue snaked into his mouth and we battled for domination.

His hands caught a death grip on my ass and he flipped us over. I felt his erection against the material covering my heated core.

I gave no thought to it. It was impulsive and animalistic and enjoyed every minute of it. I pulled down my pants and underwear and reached under his hospital gown. I stroked his length tenderly and he shoved me against the wall, sucking on my neck and breathing in my scent.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him plunge violently into me. I held onto his back with one hand and squeezed his balls with the other.

He grunted as we got closer and we both reached our peak together. I yelled his name out in the midst of our ecstasy and we both collapsed.

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed the shit out of me. I held tightly onto his shirt and yanked on his hair.

"I love you, Edward. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I just couldn't-I just-It was too much," I stammered.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay. I broke my promise of being with you always but it will never happen again. Not if I can help it," he promised.

He begged for forgiveness with his eyes and I smiled. I leaned my head against his toned chest and sighed, "We need a vacation."

He chuckled and I basked in the sound like I was an albino in desperate want of a tan. He helped me stand up and led me into the room's small restroom. He cleaned me up, much to my protesting and chagrin, and kissed my bundle of nerves tenderly.

This felt like the most love filled moment anyone could experience. I could have felt vulnerable but I felt brave and beautiful with him.

His tongue popped out and he licked me. His exploration took him inside of me and I felt my knees quake again. He rubbed my bundle of nerves with his hand and I felt the coil release in my stomach faster than I thought possible. He licked up my juices greedily and smiled up at me like a kid who had been left alone in a candy store.

"Breathe, Bella," he reminded me. I did as told and realized I had a death grip on the wall.

Edward kissed my stomach and put his forehead against my flat belly. He hugged me for awhile and kissed my tummy quickly before pulling my clothes up and smoothing out my rumpled shirt.

We heard a loud bang right outside the room door. We looked at each other and panicked. Edward jumped into bed and I smoothed my hair down and sat in the chair next to the bedside.

I held his hand and whispered, "I'm ready. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" he asked just as the chaos broke into our room.

Two doctors and several nurses were yelling or glaring at Alice. They all froze as they looked at Edward and me talking.

Alice's eyes widened. She launched herself at Edward and hugged him and cried and babbled. The nurses' momentary shock disappeared and everyone got to work asking questions, messing with machinery, yelling medical terms. It was crazy.

I finally realized what Alice was saying. "…and I haven't seen him since then! I don't know if he made it out! I don't think he did, Edward! I think he didn't make it!"

"Who didn't make it, Alice?" I asked, worried.

"Jasper! I don't think he made it out before the roof collapsed in the hospital," she sobbed.

I froze. Oh, shit. But wait. That was an underestimate.


End file.
